


Basic

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: Yeah, they weren’t always okay, but right now, right now they were amazing.





	Basic

The light filters softly through the bedroom, a golden glow over the figures curled together.

Pete sleepily blinks, eyelashes tickling the skin on Andy’s neck, the still sleeping man wriggling their tangled legs as he pushes back slightly against Pete. The older nuzzles his pale neck, inhaling the mint chocolate chip body wash that Andy prefers, exhalation tickling the youngers skin. Truth be told, Pete really likes the body wash too. 

He untangles their legs and moves, so he’s leaning against the head of the bed, Andy moving and turning to curl around Pete's legs; head on his thigh, and knees brushing his feet. He runs his fingers through the dark hair strands, other hand grabbing the note book and pen that was on the bedside table, resting it on his other thigh and writing; lyrics, words, metaphors, things that often trailed into a summary of his love, for Andy, Bronx, Saint and his platonic love for Patrick and Joe, his lips curled into a soft smile. 

He feels something push against his hip, eyes looking down to see Andy pressing a kiss to the olders hipbone, as he slowly moves to sit beside the brown eyed male. 

“Mornin’,” Pete murmurs, leaning in to steal a kiss from Andy. Sometimes, right after a show, Pete will swear Andy’s lips are made of sugar, sweet and perfect . 

“Morning,” Andy mumbles, a soft quirk of his lips. He kisses Pete, and their eyes flutter closed. They pull apart briefly, Pete moving the notebook and pen back to the table, before he moves to kiss Andy again, hands coming to rest at his neck and waist. They hum into the kiss and press as close as they can. 

“What time is it?” Andy mumbles, face moving to the crook of Pete’s neck, nuzzling tan flesh. Pete checks the alarm.

“6:35 baby,” Pete says, shifting so Andy is half on top of him. 

Andy hums, opening his mouth to leave open mouthed kisses to Pete’s skin, moving to straddle Pete. He presses kisses from below Pete’s ear to his chin, finally kissing him on his lips. It’s slow and innocent, and they pull away slowly, savouring the feeling. 

Yeah, they weren’t always okay, but right now, right now they were amazing.


End file.
